


Dream Girl

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final kiss on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



> Based on the prompt 'A we can never be together kiss'

The cool feeling of the ocean water played around his ankles, contrasting the warmth of the girl’s body as he held her, the sensations complementing one another in perfect sweetness, like ice cream with warm fudge.

Nanami kissed him then, a whisper of lips, warm and gentle as the sea breeze.

“Good-bye,” she said as he let her go, watching her walk away down the beach.

* * *

 

Hinata still wasn’t used to waking up under this ceiling, the one covering the room given to him at the facility. Some of the others slept downstairs, having drifted off next to the pods containing the one they cared for most.

For Hinata, however, the only way to see the girl he loved was in the world of dreams.

 

 


End file.
